Lie In It
by NekoMegami-chan
Summary: Hakkai makes his bed, but will he have to lie in it? Rated M for strong language


Disclaimer: Saiyuki doesn't belong to me, and I'm not making anything off this fanfic.

Warnings: Spoilers for the Burial Arc. Implied m/m relationships.

Summary: Hakkai makes his bed, but will he have to lie in it?

Lie in It

By NekoMegami-chan

Usually, Hakkai left a lot unsaid; that was one of the things Gojyo liked best about his friend and housemate. But sometimes, Hakkai would bring up something so completely out of the blue that it knocked him flat on his ass.

Two days after the incident with Banri they were sitting at the kitchen table, playing cards and finishing off a six-pack, when Hakkai said in his mild, unassuming way, "There's only one bed in the house."

Slightly confused, and mostly uninterested Gojyo replied, "So? I'm the one sleeping on the floor." It wasn't the best arrangement, but it worked. Gojyo reorganized his cards and tossed down a two of hearts.

"Yes, but you had to buy a futon when I returned from the temple." Hakkai dealt Gojyo a new card and shuffled his own; four jacks stared blankly up at him.

Gojyo tensed, unsure where this was going, but already convinced that he wasn't going to like it. He looked at Hakkai out of the corner of his eye then took a deep draught of his beer. "What's your point?"

Hakkai's monocle glinted sharply in the artificial light from the exposed bulb overhead, and Gojyo was suddenly reminded of how dangerous the man seated across from him could be. "My point is, given the evidence I can only assume that you were sharing the bed with Banri," he said quietly, bluntly.

Gojyo plunked his half-full can down on the counter and stood stiffly, pushing his chair across the floor with the loud scrape of wood on wood and stalked out the back door and slammed it behind him hard enough to make the windows rattle.

For a long moment Hakkai simply sat; his face impassive. Then with deliberate slowness, lifted his beer and drained the last of the sweet malt beverage before he rose and trailed after Gojyo. The redhead hadn't gone far; Hakkai had known he wouldn't. Gojyo was standing near the trash cans, his whispered cursing and the weak, guttering flame of his lighter instantly giving away his position. Hakkai waited until Gojyo had gotten his cigarette lit, the tip glowing as the half-breed took a drag, "Gojyo. . ."

"Yes, alright?" Gojyo interrupted; he was angry, of course, but there was a note of wounded disappointment in his voice as well. "Yes we shared the bed and yes, we fucked. Happy?"

His good eye had adjusted to the dim light and Hakkai could see the dark lines of Gojyo's scars, overshadowed by the yellowing bruises leftover from the beating he'd taken on Banri's behalf. Hakkai had hated the full-blooded youkai the moment they'd met, a feeling that had only intensified after what Banri had put Gojyo through. Or rather, what he had set Gojyo up to volunteer for. Worse was the thought of that smug bastard on top of Gojyo, sweating, moaning, pounding the kappa into the mattress Hakkai now occupied every night. It was enough to make him fantasize about what it would feel like to crush Banri's windpipe with his bare hands. Hakkai took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "No, of course not. I crossed the line. I won't blame you if you refuse to forgive me."

Hakkai didn't even know why he'd brought it up. No, that wasn't true; he'd wanted his suspicions confirmed and he'd been willing to hurt Gojyo to do it. He was no better than Banri. Hakkai knew he was evil; the blood on his hands was proof enough that. Still, he was ashamed and disgusted with himself for having caused his friend grief, though the malicious, possessive part of him felt perversely justified. If Gojyo had told him to go fuck himself, Hakkai would have accepted it without protest. _You don't deserve this. I can go; just tell me to leave and I'll be out of your life by morning. _The unspoken words hung in the empty space between them.

Gojyo, his cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth, moved to sling is arm around Hakkai's shoulders. "Don't worry about it." Gojyo knew that Hakkai wasn't the most stable person in the world, not that he was either, but the redhead could find it in him to cut the other guy some slack. Besides, it was worth dealing with Hakkai's occasional emotional shit when it meant coming home to a clean house and a warm meal most nights. "It's late. C'mon, let's go to bed."

Hakkai pulled his face into a smile and started walking, "Yes, lets."

---

Author's note: The relationships here could well be considered cannon, as they are implied in the manga. I really didn't intend to write Hakkai x Gojyo or Gojyo x Banri (my preference is for Hakkai x Gojyo friendship fics, rather than romantic ones) but this just popped out. I'm not very happy with how it turned out, but it's been so long since I wrote anything, I'm sure that nothing would have satisfied me right now. Also, this is un-betaed, so let me know if you catch any glaring mistakes.


End file.
